


Daddy Issues

by sinofwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Protective Josh Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Maya meets with Kermit and it doesn’t end well for either parties.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Kudos: 31





	Daddy Issues

Her fingers drum against the ceramic mug, making a slight ringing noise as she stares into the mug, her now cold coffee staring back up at her. The staring contest is interrupted by a throat clearing from her left and she looks up. 

“I, I uh,” He clears his throat again, “I hope I’m not late.”   
She shakes her head, gesturing to the seat in front of her. “No, I just got here early.” She eyes the clock behind him and realizes that he's actually a few minutes early himself, she relaxes a little at that.   
“It’s nice to see you, Maya.” He reaches into one of the pockets in his jacket, “I know your birthday was a few days ago and I was going to send this in the mail, but when you asked me to meet with you, I figured I’d give it in person.” He carefully hands it over to her.   
She has to hide a grimace as she realizes it's a gift card, hating that it’s probably another Amazon gift card, making this the fifth one she’ll have gotten only to freeze when she sees what it's for. “You’re joking right?”   
“I know that you're into art and I figured you’d like this more than anything else. And I don’t really know anything about art so I didn’t want to buy you anything that you wouldn’t use.”   
“Thank you. This is amazing, really.” She can feel her smile covering her whole face as she continues to stare at the giftcard. She had never even dreamed of being able to shop at the high end art store despite really wanting too.   
“I’m glad you like it and I know it doesn’t make up for all the missed birthdays, but I hope it makes your eighteenth just a little more special.”   
“It definitely does.” She murmurs, tucking the gift card into her pocket. Other than what Topanga had gotten her, it was the only personal gift she had gotten. 

“How have you been doing?”   
“I’ve been good. Lacey and the kids are currently going through the house, trying to get rid of things.”   
She nods, feeling weird at the mention of his family. “I see you got out of it by coming and seeing me.”   
Kermit laughs, “yeah. I wouldn’t be much help anyways, so Lacey was happy to get me out of the house.” He seems to hesitate, “Part of the reason I’m so happy you reached out, is I wanted to talk to you about something.”   
She sits up a little straighter. “Oh?”   
“I don’t know where you’re planning on going to college but I’d like you to consider somewhere near me. We’d be more than happy to let you stay that way you don’t have to live on campus. The university of Toledo has a great art program.”  
She feels blindsided at the mention of college and staying with him and his family. “That’s really nice to offer, but I don’t even know if I’m going to college.” It’s a lie, she knows she’s going. She has an early acceptance letter hiding under the floorboards beneath her bed. She feels uncomfortable with how he's looking at her. Like he expects her to just jump at the chance to get to know him, when she just wanted closure.   
“You should consider it, come stay with us during spring break, see what it's like.”   
“I’m sorry,” she hesitates, forcing herself not to say Kermit. “I wanted to have coffee to get some closure. I needed to get it. I’m not sure I really want to have a relationship with you.” It’s the truth and the wrong thing to say. 

The smile that had been on his face falls away and his face closes off and eyes narrow. “I drove here just so you could get closure. You couldn’t tell me that over text?”   
“You wouldn’t have come and I needed this. Because every time I’ve wanted you in my life you haven’t wanted to be in it. And I don’t know for sure whether I do want you in my life or not. So, I need closure to even figure out if I want to have a relationship with you.”   
He shakes his head, standing up so fast that he knocks his chair back into the table behind him. “Don’t bother. I don’t want a relationship with a kid I never even wanted, let alone care about. You were just a mistake.” He spits out.

She sits in shock at his words as he leaves the coffee shop, barely managing to find the words to apologize to the waitress before she gets up and leaves, starting to walk in the opposite direction of home.

Maya doesn’t know how long she’s been walking when a hand is wrapping around her arm and pulling her to stop. The action makes her stumble a little bit and she realizes that it’s dark out, her face is wet, and she’s shivering.   
“Maya,” She turns her face to look at who said her name and she blinks a few times seeing that it's Josh. “Maya,” He says again, realizing that he has her attention. “Are you okay?”   
She nods, her free arm moving so her hand can wipe at her face and she realizes that she’s still crying. “Yeah, I’m okay.”   
His eyebrows furrow more as he takes in her face that’s covered in tear tracks and how her voice is wrecked. “We’re only a block away from my apartment, how about you get warmed up there before I walk you home?”   
She shakes her head, “I’m fine, Josh, really. Besides I was going to go to Topanga’s tonight, since no one is home.”   
“Where are Shawn and your mom?”   
As she starts to answer his question, she doesn’t notice that he’s started to walk them to his apartment. “They decided to go with your brother to visit your parents. I stayed behind to help out Lee and Danielle with Topanga’s.”   
“I think Topanga’s can survive without you tonight, so how about some Chinese and you can tell me why I found you shivering and crying.”   
She looks at him for a few seconds before pressing in closer as the wind blows again with a harsh whistle. She goes to step back when it stops, but he drops her elbow that he had been gripping the whole time to put his arm over her shoulder, tucking her into his side. “Only if I can have your fortune cookie.”   
“Deal.” 

When they reach his apartment building, she hesitates. “Is Andrew home?”   
“No, he’s at Claire’s, celebrating their six month anniversary.”   
She nods, following him as they climb three sets of stairs to his apartment. “I’m glad him and Claire are still doing good.”   
“Me too. It’s nice to see him happy after everything.” 

It’s quiet between them as Josh gets a change of clothes for Maya and towel. He pushes them into her hands and her into the bathroom. “Take a shower, while I order the food.”   
When she doesn’t fight him on it, only nodding, his concern grows deeper. He waits for the sound of the showering starting before he goes over to where Maya had set her phone to charge. 

It’s only at fifty percent and there isn’t a single missed text or call on it. Only a few notifications for some apps that she has. Seeing nothing there to give him a hint as to what happened, he sighs and picks up his own phone to order chinese. 

Just as he’s setting everything down on the coffee table does the bathroom door open with a slight squeak and Josh looks up and stops breathing for a few seconds. It’s not the first time he’s seen Maya in his clothes, but is the first time he’s seen her like this, vulnerable but willing to put herself into his hands, trusting him not to hurt her more. 

“I put my clothes in your hamper and I’ll do your laundry before I leave that way Claire doesn’t see another girls bra here and thinks that Andrew is cheating.”   
He clears his throat, “don’t worry about it. C’mon lets get some food into you.” 

He lets her eat dinner and sits through an episode of friends before he decides to push the subject. Reaching for the remote, he mutes the tv. “Maya, what happened?”   
Her eyes fall to her hands that are in her lap where she’s playing with the hem of the hoodie he gave her to wear. “Will you promise not to tell anyone?”   
Josh nods, and realizing that she can’t see the movement, he speaks. “Of course.”   
“I reached out to Kermit.” It takes a minute for the sentence to process in his brain. “He decided to drive out here to see me so we could talk. Even got me a birthday present.” She laughs. “I guess he thought I wanted to reconnect when I just wanted closure, so we fought.” She looks up briefly to see that Josh is looking at her, not a single ounce of pity on his face but something else and the expression makes her look down. “He wanted me to go to a college in Ohio, stay with him and his family. And when I told him about just wanting closure he blew up and I get it. He drove all the way thinking that we were going to reconnect only for me to tell him I wasn’t even sure if I wanted a relationship with him. I should’ve been more clear.”   
“Maya,” Josh shakes his head. “Him getting mad isn’t your fault. This isn’t your fault. Him leaving isn’t your fault. If he really thought that after all these years of heartbreak that he could just start a relationship with you with no problems, he obviously doesn’t understand what he did to you.” Josh wants to add more, but he doesn’t want to say anything more when Maya is like this.   
“He told me he didn’t care about me, that he never even wanted me. That I was a mistake” The words are so quiet that Josh almost imagines his brain is playing tricks on him and anger wells up inside of him. 

Before he can stop himself he has Maya’s face inbetweens his palms and their eyes are locked together. “Maya Hart, I know what’s going through your head and you aren’t a mistake. Kermit doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s losing out on one of the most talented and smartest people I know. One of the most selfless and caring.” His thumb brushes away a tear that starts to fall. “Everyone is lucky to have your in their lives Maya, even if their to stupid to know it.” They continue to look at each other and as they both start to lean in Maya’s phone starts to ring. 

Josh sighs at the interruption while Maya groans, her forehead resting against his for a second before she gets up to get her phone. 

He watches her, trying to gauge how she’s feeling, only for her to look back at him and wink. He smiles at the sight. She’s not one hundred percent, her shoulders are still too tense and eyes a little watery, but he’s happy to see her look better than when he had first seen her on the street. 

“Hello?” Josh looks away before his head snaps back to look at her next sentence. “Why are you calling me?” There’s a pause. “To apologize? Are you kidding me? You want to apologize.” Josh gets up, already knowing who it is. “You called me a mistake and you think that an apology will fix that, that anything would fix that?” When Josh hears Kermit say the words, “no, but.” He takes the phone out of Maya’s hands. 

“Listen, you don’t get to waltz in and out of Maya’s life whenever you feel like it, call her a mistake and then try to apologize and think that there is any way to fix that. You have had a second and now a third chance and you’ve fucked every single one of them up. So, how about this, you don’t talk to Maya, you don’t even interact with her social media posts, you let her come to you. And maybe that’ll never happen and if it doesn’t you find a way to deal with it because it’s your fault and yours alone, no one else’s for how you’ve treated her. We have a deal?”   
“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and can’t do with my daughter?”   
“I’m someone who cares about her, who would do anything for her. And she isn’t your daughter, you never helped raise her, you just broke her heart over and over again.” Before Kermit can respond, he pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up. 

With a shaky breath, he puts the phone down on the counter before going over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. His chest is moving up and down rapidly and as he opens it and drinks half of it, he can start to feel the anger that had consumed him going away. He goes to take another pull, when it’s pulled out his hand. He goes to protest, thinking that Maya is going to drink the rest of it, only to see the look on her face as she places the bottle on the counter. 

She takes a step closer to him, their chests brushing and he can feel everything fall away, leaving only her. “Maya.” He breathes as their noses brush.   
One of her hands moves to rest on the back of his neck, her other resting on his stomach in between them. “Josh.” It’s the sound of his name falling from her lips, how breathless she sounds, that makes him snap. 

His lips are on hers and he has a hand tangled in her hair while the other pushes on the small of her back so they’re pressed together. They both make a noise at the feeling of being flush against each other and when he nips at her bottom lip, she moans and his hands move to rest on the back of her thighs as he hoists her up, her legs immediately moving to wrap around him. 

He slowly turns around, his lips moving to her jaw and then neck, pressing them against the skin there as he sets her on the counter. His hands move up her body as she moans again, when he starts to leave a mark on her neck. Josh tilts her head to the side, giving himself more room to work as her hands start to go underneath his shirt and he shivers when she lightly runs her nails over the skin on his back. “Josh,” His name comes out high pitched and breathy when he blows on her skin that will more than likely have a bruise, he does it again, wanting to hear his name like that again. Only this time, her hips rock forward as best as they can, catching him off guard and making him press closer, wanting more friction. 

One of her hands leaves his back to yank at his hair, forcing his head up, so she can kiss him. Her hand grips at the short hairs on the back of his skull as they continue to kiss, their hips rolling together as best as they can in the awkward position. “Maya.” He groans when they break apart for a breath, her hands in between them as she fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. “Off, take it off.” He ducks his head to press another kiss to the skin behind her ear, before doing what she wants. His fingers fumble with the buttons, each one taking at least two tries before they are unbuttoned. He doesn’t even get the chance to shrug off his shirt as small hands are pushing it off his shoulders until it falls onto the floor. The feeling of her hands on his bare skin make him shudder and he can’t help but snake his own hands under the shirt he gave her, smirking when she gasps at the sensation. 

As they continue to kiss, hands wandering more and more, they slowly make their way to his bedroom, the maybe twenty steps taking nearly ten minutes, until they finally fall into his bed together.


End file.
